


half empty/half full

by NianaiBell



Series: Umino Appreciation Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol and Scheming don't mix, Are ninja bars a thing?, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Maybe not as fake as they think, Mutual Pining, Naruto is worried about Iruka's honor, RomCom at it's finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Iruka Week 2021/Day 3: Fake/Pretend RelationshipKakashi has a plan.Iruka has a headache.Naruto can't dance.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Umino Appreciation Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202717
Kudos: 33
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	half empty/half full

“You know this is a terrible plan, right?”

“The thought has crossed my mind.”

“It might fool a couple of people, but Tsunade won’t buy it. Especially not _Sakura_ ,”

Kakashi propped his elbows on the edge of the bar railing, idly watching as Ino and Sakura tried to teach Naruto and Sai to dance like normal humans and not children mimicking ninja moves from their favorite movies. They’d been at it for almost an hour, the two had to know when a mission was hopeless right?

“Kakashi, hey are you even listening?” Iruka growled from just behind his shoulder, voice thick with annoyance, which Kakashi was reasonably sure was directed at his proposition, not at Kakashi himself. At least he hoped that was correct, considering this whole thing depended on Iruka’s ability to at least pretend to enjoy the jounin’s company.

Abruptly Kakashi turned on his heel, attention fully on Iruka again.

“Trust me, I’m hanging on your every word sensei.”

Iruka blinked at the sudden shift in Kakashi’s attention and tried to shake the flush of embarrassment with another swig of his awful beer (courtesy of Kakashi). He was pretty sure anyone who even remotely familiar with Iruka would see straight through him.

“No need to be sarcastic about it.” Iruka muttered, embarrassed by his own disappointment at the flippant persona Kakashi had slipped into once more. Hell, this was all Kakashi’s idea anyways. It wasn’t like it affected Iruka if Tsunade was not-so-subtly hinting at a prospective marriage to another village’s kunoichi…if Kakashi needed someone to pose as his beau there was a plethora of nin in the village who didn’t truly know the smart-ass, emotionally inept, awkward man that was Hatake Kakashi.

A gloved hand settled lightly against Iruka’s back, and Iruka relaized that he’d missed the very obvious intent Kakashi had been giving off that he was going to encroach upon Iruka’s personal space.

“Now who’s not listening Iruka?” He whispered against Iruka’s ear, his voice purposefully pitched lower than usual. Jerk. “Besides, I’m not being sarcastic. I do value your opinion. This whole thing rides on you being a willing participant.”

Iruka shrugged his shoulder, dislodging the jounin's light grip but turning his head to stare the other man down. “I am listening! Although there’s probably a ‘Hatake Kakashi’ fan club somewhere. Wouldn’t that be more convincing? We're hardly anyone's bet for Konoha's secret affair.”

“Potentially. But imagine the kind of person who would idolize a shinobi. And don’t discount yourself sensei; I know for a fact there’s plenty of love-struck shinobi who’d happily step up in a similar plan.”

“Really? Do any of them happen to be real, because from what I’ve seen, it’s mostly my students leading the fanclub effort here.”

Kakashi looked genuinely thoughtful for a full second before he leered at Iruka. “There’s me.”

Iruka did actually laugh at that and he found he was having a difficult time convincing himself this was as terrible an idea as he thought. At least Kakashi was occasionally funny. And as long as he could keep a firm lid on his months long crush, they could probably make it work.

“Very smooth Kakashi. You know your acting might actually be decent enough for this to work.”

Kakashi settled back into his seat, finger tugging down his mask to allow him to take a long drink of his mostly untouched drink. Iruka recognized the subtle tell; he was actually worried about Iruka’s reaction. Which was ridiculous, of course Iruka was going to help. Even though this was probably going to backfire horribly.

“Is that a yes then sensei?”

Iruka groaned, head dropping to his folded arms on the bar, “Of course I’ll help you. You do realize you owe me dinner now, right?” He teased, knowing he wasn’t physically capable of half assing this and began giving himself the same mental pep talk he’d mastered when he was sixteen and taking the chuunin exams the final time. He’d thought that had been daunting enough.

He felt the pulse of what he assumed was gratefulness in Kakashi’s chakra, which was that even something Kakashi should be able to project?

“I think I owe you a lot more than dinner for this sensei.”

Iruka scrunched up his nose at the moniker. “Do you think you should drop the sensei bit? If we were actually dating wouldn't that sound odd?”

Kakashi gave a half shrug as he swirled the drink before him, uncovered eye watching the pale liquid. “I happen to like it.” He leaned in conspiratorially and Iruka unconsciously leaned in towards the small bracket they made.

“It also depends on the inflection wouldn’t you agree, _sensei_?” The word was velvet on his lips and Iruka felt the blood rise against his cheeks. This really was a terrible idea wasn’t it?

This close, Iruka could trace scars littering the exposed expanse of Kakashi’s cheek, could see the faint lines around his eyes, betraying the fact he wasn’t a myth, just a man with superb survival instincts and impressive reflexes. Iruka also noticed he hadn’t pulled up his mask and damnit they were practically nose to nose at this point and the proximity was doing dangerous things to Iruka's blood pressure. 

Iruka saw the questioning quirk of a pale eyebrow and gave a tense nod in silent permission. Kakashi’s eye flickered to the open part of Iruka’s suddenly very dry mouth. One hand cupped Iruka’s jaw and Iruka closed his eyes tightly, unable to handle this much input at the moment.

“What the hell? Kakashi-sensei is a total perv too just like Ero-sage! You better unhand Iruka-sensei right now before I make you!”

"Naruto! Hold on, Iruka-sensei is a grown man he can make his own choices!"

Kakashi's sigh was theatrical as Iruka burst out in laughter, only quieting when a small thunk of silver bumped his own forehead. He managed to catch Kakashi’s amused gaze and braced himself for Naruto's inevitable arrival. 

**Author's Note:**

> No excuses! I love the fake/pretend trope


End file.
